


Tumblr prompt

by StorgeAgape



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorgeAgape/pseuds/StorgeAgape
Summary: “How come it’s never “let’s explore the ice cream section?” Or “let’s try and find the cutest dog?” It’s always something horrible. Why?” (Audrey / Haven) - prompt sent by Nocticola on Tumblr.





	Tumblr prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/gifts).



Nathan and Audrey got assigned the night shift that week. They are surveilling the harbour activity. Garland wants to put a stop to the smugglers so they are checking for night movements around the caves. Audrey has talked long enough with the locals to had been told near those caves there are sinkholes, so when they have to head in that direction unconciouly starts to fidget in the car. Nathan has already noticied that she moves a lot, but that is more than the usual. When they get out the car, guns in hand she walks quite far from him. They radioded other units, but will take time for them to get there, Audrey knows.

Nathan gives her a look half concerned half quizzical. 

“How come it’s never ‘let’s explore the ice cream section?’ Or ‘let’s try and find the cutest dog?’ It’s always something horrible. Why?” Audrey complains half rumbling.

“They are just smugglers, is not Troubled” Nathan says, now more concerned than amused at her behaviour. He notices she is looking at the sand area and holding her breath. 

“I’ll go ahead. Do not let them get on the boat” he tells her. She not answers nor moves so he approaches her and places his hand on her shoulder as encouragement.

“I know is late on a friday night and it’s been a long week, but you got this” he tells her. That surprises both, but the encouragement is welcomed.

He goes ahead. One of the smugglers tries to run towards the sand, the other to his car. Audrey goes for the one towards the car and while she cuffs the smuggler it hits her, Nathan went to the sinkholes. Had grown up in the 80s were many movies had one and that school trip setted a panic in her about those. Audrey stay focused, she thinks to herself. She goes to the sand with the cuffed smuggler on one side. There is Nathan cuffing the other smuggler. They get in the car to get to the station.

“Are you ok?” Nathan asks her when they are finally alone in the station. He is honestly worried, as a friend. 

“Is just. I had been told there are sinkholes there. Is dangerous, more with no light at night. You could had got trapped” she says, her eyes zoning out.

“Ok? I am local, I know where they are. You got trapped in one or something?” Nathan asks. He got closer to comfort her.

“I did. On a school trip. I just ... sorry” Audrey feels overwhelmed. 

“Hey is ok. I understand. You just got memory flashback there.” He holds her hand gently. 

His phone beeps. A text from Jess. Garland calls for Audrey.

“Sorry, I’ll talk later” she says “thank you, partner” she says and quickly hug him before going to the Chief office.

****

Next morning at 9 am, there’s a knock on her door.

“Nathan? What are you doing here?” She asks confused. 

“I thought to stop by. Check on you. “ he offers. 

“Is the day off. You not need to spend all your time with me, just because we are partners, you know.” She replies.

“I know. But maybe you like the plan I brought for you” he says hesitantly.

“What plan?” That picked her interests and finally she looks a bit relaxed.

“I heard something about ice cream and cute dogs. There’s a nice ice cream parlour on the way to the lookout where dog owners take them for a walk. Sounds good?” He offers, and she looks at him. Is he smiling?

“Ok.” She says with no hesitation. Finally she allows him in. She gets ready while he waits on the couch. Conversation anything but actually what brought them there. He notices the pile of books on her coffee desk, the glass of wine and, nah better not to keep looking. He reads one of the books while waiting.

“You can read it if you want. Let’s go, shall we?” She finally offers and gives him the book. “Is not the author’s best work but is enterntaining”.

They get to the lookout point. It gives a lovely view of the whole bay. But both know too is a couples meeting point, specially teenagers, specially the prom night. She has a mischievous smile, definitelly more relaxed than the previous night. She got a strawberry cheesecake ice cream that he commented as quite girly and he got a mint and choco one. 

“So, you came here often?” She comments with a double meaning he not seem to notice. How can he be that unaware at times?

“Well I am not a dog owner so. Not much but is relaxing” Nathan comments. 

“How come you have no pets? Many locals do. Alergic?” She suddenly wonders.

“Not alergic. I guess I not have the time it requires. You know, they have routines. Some get quite affected by changes, like cats. What about you?” he offers.

“Well, I have not settled anywhere long enough.” She comments while looking at a golden retriever running around.

“But you came here and decided to stay. How so? Just for the picture?” He asks while looking at a terrier playing fetch. Had he picked on her previous comment? 

“Well, before I got here I was orphan, and seems she might be related, so is worth the stay to find out more about it. Talking about that, how about you and Jess, everything fine?” She randomly asks.

“Yeah, everything is fine with her, why?” He asks confused. He gives a quick look at her ice cream.

“Well, you are here, on a saturday morning, on your day off, on a dating point, with me, your partner. She was busy?” Audrey wonders.

“We are not on a date” he says confused, and looks at her quizzically. 

“I know, but still. Would she not be jealous if she finds out? Wouldn’t you be jealous if she were here with someone else, like that?” Audrey asks.

“I would not. Why?” He says neutrally. He is wondering why is she asking that.

“No matter if is another guy, or another woman?” Audrey continues. 

“Why would I be jealous for that? Her free time is hers. Do you like like Jess or something?” Nathan asks back.

“Well she is gorgeous but is not my type” Audrey says. Nathan is confused. Is she teasing or?

“Ah, you have a type? Don’t you just said you not date?” Nathan asks neutrally again but suddenly he gets a spoonful of her ice cream as playful teasing. What has gotten into him today? He is normally not that playful, not that forward or open.

“Hey, you have your own ice cream.” She protests but continues. “Well, not date, but yeah. Was a nice summer romance. We had places to go after so.” She says absent minded. “Have you?” She asks him as he was silent.

“Have I? A summer romance?” Nathan asks confused.

“No. Had you been with a guy?” She asks. She is surprised that so far he had not found her too forward or intruding to suddenly change the topic. Maybe he just really enjoys her company or he is really concerned and trying to help her keep her mind off her fears. Strangelly he is quite playful today, Audrey wonders.

“University, semester exchange student. We remained friends once he left” Nathan says surprisingly neutral. 

“You, having no-locals friends. That’s quite the news.” She teases. “He is from very far?” Audrey continues.

“Europe.” He simply answers and they share a look. “I have not asked further about yours, you know”.

“Well is not my fault you are not curious.” She says playfully “you must be the only man I tell about that, which not gets intrigued about details” 

“Not my business. Everyone is entitled to their privacy.” Nathan replies. 

“Says the person that just took a spoonful from my ice cream without asking” she replies without a smile. Is she annoyed?

“Ok fine. Pick one too, so we are even.” He offers her his ice cream. “Come on, you had been eyeing at it since I got it, but no, you not wanted a mixed cup” he teases. How come he is that playful today?

“I told you, I’ll try some other day. But the offer is noted, thank you”. Audrey remind him.

“Are you hoping for a second invitation to the lookout?” Is he teasing?

“No, just another free ice cream” she points.

The retriever and the terrier move around them. Nathan almost finished his ice cream, she picks the last spoonful and he throws the cup in the trash. Nathan pats the retriever that wants to play.

“That not counts as an ice cream.” Audrey points out, throwing her cup in the trash before approaching them.

“So which is the cutest one?” Nathan asks playing with the retriever and the terrier. 

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell”. She says patting a german shepherd that had approached her.


End file.
